


A Particular Skill Set

by Snarryeyes



Series: Into The Light [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted for last week's Snarry100 prompt: Ambition, and this week's prompt: Persuasion.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Particular Skill Set

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for last week's Snarry100 prompt: Ambition, and this week's prompt: Persuasion.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Harry!” Professor McGonagall beamed as Harry took a seat beside Severus for breakfast in the Great Hall. “So glad you joined us.”

“Thanks for the invitation!” Harry grinned. 

It was still early—the hall was only half full—but Harry had still managed to cause quite a stir when he had entered, not least because he was in full Auror uniform. Severus was fighting the urge to take Harry back to his quarters and remove it again, but that thought was interrupted by the arrival of the post owls, a number of them dropping letters onto his plate. Severus sighed.

~~~

While press attention had eased a little in the days since the article had been published, the letters had not. Still, Severus was gratified to note that there were no howlers today. The first two, he read quickly and then discarded. The third, however, was in a style he recognized from other letters he had received.

“Ridiculous,” Severus muttered.

“Who’s it from?” Harry asked, looking over curiously.

“Someone whose sole ambition is to be your wife, apparently.”

Harry snorted. “Clearly she hasn’t read our article.”

“Oh, but she has,” Severus said, pursing his lips as he handed the letter over.

~~~

Harry scanned the parchment, his expression becoming more indignant with each word. “You’ve _infected_ me? How can she possibly think that?”

“Keep reading.”

Returning to the letter, Harry’s expression morphed from indignant, through shocked, to downright angry.

“I wouldn’t bother,” Severus remarked as Harry pulled out his wand. “She ensures that they are untraceable.”

“Wait—you’ve had more of these?”

“Two.”

“Severus!” Harry exclaimed loudly, then hastily lowered his voice. “She’s threatening you!“

Sighing deeply, Severus poured his tea. “I have received threats every month that I have taught here. I expect no different.”

“Then it’s about time they stopped.”

~~~

At Harry’s insistence, Severus handed over the other letters in his quarters and, although Severus remained doubtful of their being any use, his heart was warmed by Harry’s fierce determination to remove any and all threats.

“I’ll see what I can find out,” Harry said, stowing the letters in his cloak. Then he stepped closer, cupping Severus’ face to bring their lips together. Severus immediately pulled Harry flush against him, deepening the kiss. Harry smiled. “You’ll make me late again. You know Wilkinson’s sole ambition is to replace me as Head Auror.”

Severus smirked. “I’d like to see him try.”

~~~

“So, did you discover anything of use?” Severus asked later that night, once he had been thoroughly greeted by Harry.

“Not yet.”

“As I predicted.”

“But,” Harry cut in, jabbing Severus’ chest playfully, “your Hogwarts mail will be screened from now.”

“How did you accomplish that?”

“Actually, Kingsley didn’t need much persuasion at all. Rather a waste of my skills.” 

“I’m sure you can put your skills to use elsewhere,” Severus smirked, softly biting Harry’s ear.

Harry laughed. “You definitely don’t need persuasion in that area. Dinner with Ron and Hermione, however…”

Severus quickly cut him off with a kiss.


End file.
